The Juubi's Rebirth
by LightDarknessReborn
Summary: Over the years the Juubi has been reborn and has watched the world under Kami's care and has decided to do something about the mistreatment of the tailed beast and their jinchuurikis and his first stop is Konoha to save and teach the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki Naruko Uzumaki, and together they will make a difference in this world. Juubi/GinXNaruko, Kami possibly Juubi/GinXharem


The New Juubi

Ch.1 Juubi to the Rescue

In the village hidden in the leaf the villagers were chasing a little blonde girl, this girl didn't know why they did this all she wanted was to be accepted, to be loved, but it seemed like that was impossible with everyone treating her like a monster. Every day she feel deeper and deeper into despair, but she never gave up hope that someone would care for her, that she can prove to everyone that she was someone who could be strong and prove that Naruko Uzumaki was worth existing, worth loving, but first she had to survive their attacks on her. She was running as fast as her little legs could carry her as she heard their voices get further and further away she smiled thinking she would make it to safety, she turned down a alleyway and here hopes were crushed to dust as she saw the wall at the end of the alleyway, she hurried to get out but she heard the mob coming. she looked around for a place to hide and saw some carts by the wall she crouched down and hide behind them, she could hear the villagers footsteps at the entrance of the ally "We know you're in there demon its over!" a man shouted into the ally. As she heard them begin to walk into the ally she put her hands over her eyes and began to cry thinking this was the end, but even now she hoped someone out there cared enough to help her, to save "Someone…please save me" she said through he sobs, but little did she know someone was watching over her.

In another realm, standing in a completely white room was a man he was at least 5'15", he was wearing a black hooded robe, he had spiky black hair that came down to the middle of his back his eyes were a combination of the magenkyo sharingan, the byakugan, and the rinnegan. He was watching the whole thing transpire through a floating sphere and as he watched his advanced eyes were spinning furiously and glowing red, he was gritting his teeth as his claw fingers dug into his hands causing them to bleed, and black chakra was pouring out of his body. "In all the time that I have known you, I have never seen you this angry" In a flash of white light the most beautiful woman a man could lay eyes on stood beside him, she had silk white hair and flawless skin, her cerulean eyes sparkled like the sun reflecting off the ocean, she wore a completely white robe that hugged her D-cup breasts and her large but firm rear. The man took a deep breath it seemed to calm him down but his rage could still be felt miles away, he turned to her when he blinked his eyes turned to red crimson color with a slit pupil, the girl smile seeing them "So those are the eyes you're going to show the world?" the man nodded "I like the they are scary to mortals yet to some and myself these are the eyes that say 'I will protect you'" the man smiled back at her, but frowned as he looked back at the sphere and saw the villagers looking in the ally for her it won't be long before they find Naruko. "I'd better leave soon" the man finally said in an angry, yet kind and strong tone, the woman's smile disappeared at hearing this, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him, he looked down at her but her eyes couldn't meet his gaze "I've see your future and no I won't tell you what's in store" the man chucked but stopped as he realized the seriousness in her voice "Your future will be challenging but you and Naruko will pull through…but I really wish I could be a part of that future, I wish I could be with you". the man felt sorry for her understanding what she meant he was about to embrace her but he heard her gasp as she pulled up and looked into his eyes with a smile and a deep red blush on her face "Never mind, just remember the future depends on your feelings those you love" the man was confused until he realized what she meant "Kami-chan you saw another possible future didn't you?" the goddess Kami nodded "I won't ask what you saw, but I get the feeling I'm gonna get lucky" he said with a sly grin and blush on his face, Kami was getting angry at his perverted thoughts and hit him in the side causing him to wrench in pain for a moment, she turned away from him with her arms folded under her mounds and making a pouting face "Men, when it comes to perverted stuff their minds are stuck on autopilot". The man was laughing a bit as he sat back up "You really are cute when your angry" she didn't turn to him but she was blushing and smiling, until they both looked at the sphere and saw that the mob had found Naruko, the man stood up straight "I'd better hurry" as he was ready to leave he looked at Kami "Kami-chan I have one last question" Kami looked at him "When my body and power was separated into nine pieces, you saved my mind, brought here, created me a new body, and gave me powers far stronger than my previous ones" Kami looked deep into his eyes as she listened to him "no words can express how grateful I am, but I have to ask why? Why would you do so much for the monster that terrorized your world?" Kami blushed and giggled a little causing the man to get a confused look on his faced, she stop and looked at him with a smile on her face "If you really have to ask that then men really are dense when it comes to a woman's feelings" the man blushed realizing what she meant by that, he was about to say something until he saw her smile still on her face and her eyes were almost sparkling he almost got lost in them, but her voice brought him back "But if you need a more specific answer, it because I believe that everyone deserves a second chance even you, and seeing you now I believe I was right don't you think so to Juubi-kun?" the man now known as Juubi smiled and nodded "Now go show the world what the new Juubi no Ookami can do". With one last nod Juubi body faded into black flames "See you soon Kami-chan" he said as his body completely disappeared, Kami had a sad look on her face seeing that he was gone "I hope so" she turned back to the sphere knowing that things are about to get interesting.

One of the villagers was holding Naruko by her hair as one in front of her was about to swing at her with his sword the rest were cheering for the death of the demon, Naruko had her eyes closed not wanting to see the end of her life, as the sword was inches close to her neck a burst of black fire blasted the villagers away from Naruko and to the ground most of them were on fire and couldn't put it out and eventually died but the fire still didn't go out. Standing in front of Naruko was Juubi, as he looked at her scared expression he was trying to think of a way to reassure he wasn't there to hurt her that was going to be hard after all she has been though, but he had to give it a shot "Umm hey I'm—" he wasn't able to finish as Naruko got up and tried her best hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated over and over again as tears of joy fell down her face, she was so happy that she found someone that would help her, someone who cared about her, she didn't care who he was she could just tell by looking in his eyes that he was the same as her she didn't know how but that gave her comfort, it gave her even more comfort as he began rubbing her head and said "Your welcome, but there is no need to thank me it's what I'm here for" Naruko felt a peace now, she was so relax she gave into the exhaustion of the entire incident and passed out. Juubi picked her up bridal style and noticed she had a smile on her face as she slept this put a smile on his until one of the villagers got the courage to speak up "H-hey hand over the demon brat now" Juubi turned to the villagers only a few of them remained the rest fled "Foolish humans, if this child is a demon the what am I!?" he said as his changed into dojustu form "Amaterasu" then black fire appeared on all of the villagers burning them alive, he focused more chakra into his eyes and the fire died down and vanished, his eyes turned back to normal he looked at Naruko "This girl is anything but a demon and together we will show them that" he walked out of the alley and looked towards the Hokage Mansion "But first we must see someone" the both disappeared in in a black flames. In the Hokage's office the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was busy doing paperwork wishing something would happen to get him away from this boring job, his wish was granted when a tornado of black fire appeared in his office, when it died down and he saw a man he had never seen before but his eyes were mostly focused on what he was holding Naruko. Sarutobi let out a large amount of killer intent as he glared at Juubi "What did you do to her!?" Juubi just looked at him not fazed by his KI he turned to the couch in his office "It's not what I've done" he put Naruko down on the couch to rest "It's what those stupid villagers have done" at this Sarutobi stopped releasing KI "What do you mean?" Juubi pulled up a seat in front of the desk "I saved Naruko from those stupid villagers who were attacking her" "That's impossible I had my personal Anbu watching her" "But did you ever think to check to see if any of your Anbu had lost any family during the Kyuubi attack and would hate her thinking she was the Kyuubi?". Sarutobi just stood there realizing that he didn't even take in the possibility that the Anbu would hate her like the villagers did or that they would disobey his orders to get revenge "Were they attacking her as well?" "No they just stood by and let them try to kill her, when I came they ran and should be here about now" as if predicting it an Anbu member shunshin into the office "Hokage-same there has been...an...incident" he couldn't get his words out at the right moments as he saw Sarutobi releasing KI at him the man swallowed knowing this will end badly.

Outside

People were walking minding their own business until they heard the sound of glass break and someone screaming, they looked up and saw the Anbu member falling to the ground after being throw through the window of the Hokage's office.

Back in the mansion

Sarutobi had calmed down and sat in his chair behind his desk "I appreciate you helping Naruko out, but just who are you" he asked, Juubi smirked as he released a small amount of KI but that was enough to cause Sarutobi to break out into a cold sweat having felt a power similar to this before "Ar-are you the K-Kyuubi?" Juubi chuckled a bit before answering "No, but she was created from my body and power so I guess you could say she is my daughter well I guess you could say all tailed beast are" Sarutobi didn't understand what he was talking about he thought about when he said the tailed beast were created from his body and power it hit him "Y-y-you can't be" Juubi smiled seeing him figure it out and decided to have a little fun. He stood up and behind him ten sold black wolf tailed appeared and on top his head a pair of wolf ears "That's right I am the Juubi no Ookami the first and most powerful tailed beast in all of existence!" he looked at Sarutobi and saw he was scared out of his wits, Sarutobi didn't know whether to run or fight even though he knew he couldn't get away or win, seeing his scared face Juubi laugh a bit before speaking "Don't pee yourself old man I'm not going to hurt you or your village…well you haven't given me reason to" this out Sarutobi at easy not much but at least he could relax for now but he had to know "Then why are you here?" Juubi was still smiling as he pointed to Naruko "I'm going to be Naruko's guardian".


End file.
